


Stolen Moments

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Deepthroating, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Late at Night, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Ron and Lavender have a private moment in a not so private place. Shameless PWP; Please read tags ;) Kinktober contribution.





	Stolen Moments

Ron was surprised that the common room was deserted. He decided to take a seat and went through some of his homework for once. He was distracted though when someone else made an appearance from the shadows.

A girl emerged from the girl’s dormitory. Lavender could not have been more tempting if she tried. She was wearing a small crop top and Gryffindor red shorts that left little to the imagination. Ron noticed her right away when she took a seat next to him on the couch. Her leg brushed his unnecessarily, and she sighed moodily.

“Everything ok, Lav?”

Lavender dropped her curly head onto his shoulder. She looked up at him through her lashes coquettishly. “No,” she pouted. She reached out with nimble thin fingers and walked them across Ron’s chest. He noticed his cock perked up at the contact, and he hoped she didn’t.

The satisfied smirk on her face told him she did. “I can’t sleep, Won-Won,” she murmured to him. She moved to straddle him on the couch. There was nothing but her tiny shorts and the thin flannel of his pajamas keeping them from momentary bliss. Ron gulped and immediately cupped her round buttocks in his hands. She ground herself against him and gave him a very heated lip lock. She bit his lower lip as she pulled away, and Ron groaned. He grabbed her by the back of her curly head and pulled her back into the kiss. His hands pressed down on her hips so that she rubbed firmer against his erection trapped between them.

“Bloody Hell,” he gasped when they came up for air. Lavender wasted no time. She gave a small giggle, and then she knelt in between Ron’s legs. He lounged back on the sofa, arms out to his sides and relaxed as he watched Lavender handle his ginger cock.

She was a sloppy giver of head. Ron didn’t know the difference, only that he liked the way she slobbered. It made him feel huge. He leaned down far enough to collect a handful of Lavender’s curly hair. He fisted it and controlled the pace of her bobbing, and groaned in pleasure. “Keep going,” he moaned.

Lavender murmured around his cock. The vibration made Ron curse, and he thrust deeper down into her willing throat. Lavender gagged on his considerable girth. Ron was a big boy, after all. Ron was satisfied at the dribble of saliva that strung from his dick as Lavender choked and pulled back from his cock.

Ron pressed a hand against Lavender’s mouth. “Ssh,” he murmured, and suddenly he was standing. He pressed the head of his weeping cock against her pretty lips, and Lavender opened readily.

She swallowed his cock, her hands expertly coming up to cradle his hanging balls. His eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation and he felt momentarily weak in the knees. It was nothing compared to the moment when Lavender simultaneously stoked his balls while deep throating him. She used her other hand to snake up in between his firm white butt cheeks, and her finger was probing him there. There was plenty of her saliva to wet her finger.

Ron relaxed as much as he could, leaning into her deep throat. She wriggled one finger into his asshole, stroking his ball sack with her other hand. He ground his pelvis against her face, trying to gag her now, because the pleasure she was delivering him was too intense. The sensation of her finger probing him, stroking in and out in a rhythm with his thrusting made him blow his load, firmly lodged at the back of her throat. She did gag on his cum, but she managed to swallow every drop.

Ron pulled her up from her knees. He pushed her not ungently onto the sofa and got on his knees, instead. Lavender’s tight little red shorts didn’t even need to come off. He pushed the sodden wet material to the side and sunk two of his fingers knuckle deep into her squelching wet pussy. At the same time, his other hand rose to stifle Lavender’s cries. He cupped his hand over her mouth as he furiously finger fucked her. He could feel her licking his palm as he drove her to wild abandon. She ground herself wantonly against Ron’s hand, and Ron briefly pulled his hand away from her mouth.

He jerked her short crop top up and exposed her modest breasts. They were beautiful to him, though. He continued his assault on her pussy with her fingers, but leaned down to suck one of her pink nipples into his mouth. He sucked at her until she was moaning and had to put his hand over her mouth again. She liked being silenced, he was finding out.

Lavender came with a shudder. The sound of her ecstasy was muffled behind his hand, but he was sure she was louder than she should have been. He felt proud of himself for that, and he withdrew his fingers from her with a smirk of satisfaction. He licked his digits, and Lavender wiggled her eyebrows at him. She loved the way he did that- it was so damn suggestive.

She jerked her clothing back into place, and Ron gave her a heated kiss before they departed the common room. She tasted herself on his lips- she wanted always to be his. She had no way of knowing how brief their time would be together. It was important that they enjoyed the stolen moments like this one. If there was a danger of getting caught, all the better.


End file.
